Into The Fire
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: After the night in New York, the girls are dealing with Alison's return, Shana, and being back home. What happens when family secrets and other secrets start getting revealed? How can they keep their secrets from getting out? AU S5. Starts at 5x02. Spoby, Jaria, Haleb, Emison friendship, Vandergomery, Emily/TBA, mentions of Ezria and Paily.
1. Lay Me Down

**Ok, this my first time...sort of writing for Pretty Little Liars. On Wattpad I asked someone to do a story based off Season 5 where many of the events never happened, such as Mrs. D's death. I know she's a bitch: but she's such a fun character and Andrea is amazing. The story will feature events from Season 6 and 7. Well actually I got a message and we started chatting so I asked for her to do a story. The user was kind enough let me publish this to FanFiction. She still writes it. I just edit it and post it on here.**

 **This work features Spoby, Haleb, Jaria, a surprise couple, Vandergomery, and since Emison disgusts both of us, they will have a friendship only but Emily will find someone and it won't be who you think. Mentions of Ezria and Paily.**

* * *

 _I'm reaching out to you_  
 _Can you hear my call?_  
 _This hurt that I've been through_  
 _I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_

LAY ME DOWN - SAM SMITH

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

"I can't believe her!" I yell as we all enter my house. Aria walks quietly to the kitchen counter, as we all agressively throw our bags down.

"Okay," Hanna rubs her temples, "Was I asleep on that bus? When did we talk about kidnapping?" She groans.

"We didn't." I sigh, opening a bag of Salt & Vinegar chips.

"Listen, my mom wants me home," Hanna says.

"Yeah, my parents do too" Aria mumbles.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow." Hanna nods before her and Aria leave the kitchen.

"Why would she lie?" I ask Emily.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out," She starts as she walks out. I run after her.

* * *

EMILY'S POV

* * *

Spencer and I walk over to Alison's house. We hear a window open and I look up. She throws a roll of toilet paper down and closes her window. Inside is her phone.

 _Unknown: The truth will bury you in a New York minute._

"What the hell?" Spencer freaks out.

"Who sent you this?" I ask Ali.

She draws a question mark on the window before walking away.

"Hanna!" I screech in the phone.

"Yeah?" She asks, I put her on speaker so both Spencer and I can talk.

"Someone knows," I report.

"About Shana?" She asked.

"Yeah," I admit.

"How do you know this?" She inquires.

"Ali got a text." Spencer tells her.

"A text?" She gasps, "from A?"

"No, A is dead Hanna, this person didn't sign it." Spencer tells her.

"What did the text say?" Hanna asked.

"The truth will bury you in a New York minute" I answer.

"Whatever we do, we can't tell Aria." Hanna decided.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Spencer questions.

"She's a mess, let's just keep it from her. For now," Hanna says and we all agree.

Later that night, I am staring at the dark celling trying to sleep. No use. "Spence, you up? I can't sleep,"

"Yeah, I'm up." she says turning on the lamp.

I turn over to face her and she does the same, "Why do you think she said she was kidnapped?" I question.

"I don't know Em, but all I know is that we are still on Planet Alison. We are always left to clean up her messes. We are on a 'whirly girlie' ride and I'm sick of it." Spencer spits.

Not the answer I wanted, I shake my head, "Never mind Spence, it's late we should get some sleep." I turn the lamp off, "And it's not just her mess, it's all of our messes."

"No Em. Don't you see, she just expected us to back up her story. I'm not going to be her puppet!" She groans as she hops out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask, She throws in her jacket and exits her room. I put my jacket on and follow her outside "Spencer are you crazy?! Come on let's go back inside." I tell her but she keeps walking, through her backyard on her way to Alison's house.

"No Emily! She knows we will do anything to keep ourselves safe and protect Aria, she lied to a cop, she had us lie to a cop and now she even has you lying for her." she huffs as we exit her yard.

"Look," I say as I grab her arm to face me. "Maybe Ali had a good reason to do what she did. Maybe she was protecting her mom, I mean you heard her story. Her mother buried her."

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

"So she shouldn't have led us to believe the truth was going to come out when we walked in. If she said that we could've planned a better story. But no again, we all have to be on board with whatever Alison says, it's always her way or no way!" I yell as anger rushes through my blood.

"Spence," she nudges me.

I turn around to see Jason throwing something into the trash and cleaning his car.

"Is he really cleaning out his car?" She wonders.

"Seems like a weird time to be detailing it when your sister has just come back from the dead." I comment.

"Maybe he doesn't know she's back," Emily shrugs and I stare at her. "Hide!" She commands.

We lean into the trees and bushes, standing still. We hear the DiLaurentis door slam closed.

We head over to Jason's car, Emily inspects it as I look in the trash.

"What's wrong?" Emily asks. I pull out food bags and show them to her, "So he ordered chicken." She stated the obvious.

"Not just any chicken. Read the address," She looks at the address and gasps.

"That's from New York," She looks up at me. "Do you think it was him?"

"I have no idea." I sigh as we walk back to my house for a restless night.

* * *

 **Sorry this is so short: it will be longer. Please tell me what you think. And btw, if anyone happens to go on my profile I love Spoby but also kind of dislike them, and I'm a Spaleb fan along with a Sparco, Toby/Yvonne, and Wrencer lover. Please don't hurt me!**


	2. Portion For Foxes

**This chapter will cover the rest of 5x02.**

* * *

 _That you're bad news_  
 _Baby you're bad news_  
 _And you're bad news_  
 _Baby you're bad news_  
 _And you're bad news_  
 _I don't care I like you_  
 _And you're bad news_  
 _I don't care I like you_  
 _I like you_

PORTION FOR FOXES - RILO KILEY

* * *

HANNA'S POV

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me Alison was alive?" My mom asks as we enter the kitchen.

"Because Mom, it wasn't safe." It's not a lie.

"How did you guys rescue her?" She got two cups out and poured Apple Cider.

"It's hard, I don't want to talk about it." I lie. I just don't want my mom believing the lies.

"I know. It's just, I'm curious. We need to find that pyscho." she states.

"It's fine, Mom," I say without a second thought, "we are safe now."

She looks at me confused, "How? He's still out there."

"That's true, but at least everyone is on the look out and he won't be able to strike again," I lie. "Mom I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I annouce, grabbing my glass of juice.

"Wait!" she calls. "How is Alison?"

I groan, "She's going to be fine but you need to let it rest because none of us, including Ali can if everyone continues to talk about it." I start heading upstairs, "Goodnight!"

* * *

ARIA'S POV

* * *

"Yes, he was admitted yesterday," I nervously say into the phone, "I just wanted to know how he's doing. His name again is Ezra Fitz."

Mike walks in and I sigh hanging up, "What's wrong with Mr. Fitz?"

"He..uh.. He was shot when he was in New York." I confessed.

"Really? Wow. How is he?" Mike asks, concerned.

"He's okay," I begin, "I saw him."

"When? I thought you were in Philadelphia." He questioned.

"I was. When I heard the news, I called him, and his brother answered. I saw him in a face call." I lie and he nods.

"Isn't it sick how Alison is still alive?" He inquired.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"I'm surprised she didn't kill her captor," he chuckles, "I heard she was blindfolded and kept days in this dark room with snakes a-and-"

"This isn't a video game Mike. It's serious." I try to get him back on track.

"I know," He held his hands up, "I'm not making it up"

"Okay, well I'm tired," I start pulling down the covers, "I think i'm going to get some sleep."

"Alright." he nods before leaving my room.

"Ugh!" I groan.

* * *

ALI SON'S POV

* * *

I sit in my room going through my things, I've dreamed of this moment for the last two years.

"Hey," my dad enters.

"Hey, Dad." I answer.

"So, I know it's hard for you, so if it's too much, you can sleep downstairs." He informed me.

I shake my head, "No, I've been dreaming of this moment forever," I turn his offer down and he sends me a small smile.

He sits on the chair in front of me. "I'm never going to let you out of my sight again," he declared, tears in his eyes as he takes out his wallet, "I've had this picture in my wallet since we lost you." he hands it to me.

I look at it to see a picture of me when I was 6. Tears fill my eyes, "I love you dad." I choke out, handing the picture back.

"I love you too Alison," he tells me as he stands up, "Hey, you should know that your mother and I...well we."

"I know dad, it's okay. Emily told me." I nod, "Do you know where she is?"

"No. I've been trying to reach her all night but she isn't answering. I am worried." he sighs.

"I'm sure she's fine." I reassure him, hoping Shana didn't do anything to her before coming after us.

"Alison," He started, "I know I can't give you back the years you have lost but i vow to try and help you forget those years you lost."

"Thank you," I send him a small smile. He looks at me and closes the blinds followed by the door when he exits. I change into my pajamas and lay in bed. Where is my mom?

* * *

ARIA'S POV

* * *

My mind lies awake. All I see is Shana. The whole thing replays in my mind. I finally find myself dosing off only to start to hear violins playing around me. I jump up and still hear the violins. I look out the window to inspect, but there's nothing there.

"Hanna!" I call into the phone, "Hey, I know it's late. Did I wake you?"

"Nope. I wasn't sleeping. What's up?" She listens before turning angry, "My mom is going all 'poor Ali' on this situation and it's driving me insane. If it wasn't for that stupid text we wouldn't be in this mess!" she yells quietly.

I can feel the breath getting sucked out of my chest, "Wait. What text?"

"I-I...Crap!" she curses.

"Hanna! What text?" I try to calm her down.

She sighs, " Ali received a text at the police station, which is why she lied to Holbrook."

I'm now on this intensely. "A text? What kind of texts? What did it say?" "It doesn't matter Aria, A is dead. This was just someone messing with us" she attempts to convince me, but I don't buy it. "Try and get some sleep." she tells me before hanging up. I lay on my bed and think about everything i need to do tomorrow.

* * *

ALISON'S POV

* * *

I can't sleep. Every noise has me paranoid. I know Aria killed Shana who was A, but I have a sick gut feeling like there is another A. Suddenly my door bursts open and I almost have a heart attack. I pretend to be asleep when I smell Jason's cologne. What the hell is he doing?

* * *

HANNA'S POV

* * *

"Kenneth!" my mom gasps the next morning, as she opens the door.

"Hello Ashley? May I come in?"

"Of course." She nodded.

"So I hate to do this, but I have no other choice and I need your help." He requested.

Mom looks surprised, "With what?"

"Could you go through Jessica's emails and see if you can see anything that could tell us where she is?" He asks.

"I can't do that!" Mom refused.

"Please. Alison needs her mom." He begged.

"Doesn't Jason know?" Mom questions.

"No," He said, "And he's been really strange since Alison has been home. He hasn't even shed a tear."

My mom sighs, "Fine. I'll look."

"Thank you." Mr. DiLaurentis says before leaving.

* * *

ALISON'S POV

* * *

"Ali, you shouldn't be out here, there are reporters at the end of the street." Jason simply sighs as I come out of my house.

"I'm just sitting on my porch. I don't want to be cooped up all day," I stare at him and decide just to quiz him, "You haven't asked me any questions. Why?"

"I thought you needed some time alone." he shrugs.

"Did you hear from Mom at all?" I asked.

"No, but I do know when Holbrook got the letter about you being alive, she was stunned and thrilled." I am about to say something when a van pulls up. A woman from the animal shelter comes out with a dog.

"What is this?" Jason asks as he steps off the porch.

"Mrs. DiLaurentis arranged for Pepe to be delivered today." The woman informs us.

"My mother didn't order this." Jason denied.

"It's a dog cowboy, not a pizza." she shakes her head before walking over to me.

"What happens if we don't take him?" I ask as I pet Pepe.

"Let's just say, you guys are his last hope." I look at Jason and he shakes his head. I extend my hand and take the leash.

"Really Ali?!" he groans.

"What? A dog will be cool." I shrug as I take the dog inside.

* * *

MONA'S POV

* * *

I exit the brew carrying my boxes, a bag, a coffee and a clip board. As I walk I see Mike. I haven't spoken to him for a while. I don't know where we stand.

"Hey!" he calls out.

"Hey Mike." I nod.

"Got your hands full there," He remarked. "Need some help?"

"No I'm good." I refused.

"So what is all that?" He looked at the boxes.

"Whistles for the girls at Rosewood High to use in case of an encounter with a kidnapper or assailant, like Alison's," I reply. "We need to fight against Alison's attacker or any sick person like him." I add, with a smirk.

"I miss you!" he blurts.

I miss you too, I want to say but don't. "On second thought, I could use some help with these boxes." I smile and he returns it.

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

"Hanna blabbed to Aria about the text after she said we shouldn't tell her yet!" I groan to Ali as Emily and I are in her room. Emily sitting on the edge of the bed as Ali sits criss-crossed in the center.

"How's Aria?" Emily wonders.

"She's freaking out about getting arrested!" I exclaimed.

"Who do we think the text is from?" Emily asks.

Ali shrugs, "My guess is Jenna."

"Jenna? How? She's blind!" I drawl.

"She's faked it before, who said she won't again?" Alison defends her suspicion, "Jenna and Shana were together, this could be Jenna trying to punish us."

"I don't know." Em sighs.

"It could be possible." Ali nods.

"It could also be Jason." I share mine.

"Right the bags." Emily agrees.

"What bags?" Ali asks.

"We found food bags from places in New York." I say.

"What?" she gasps.

"Maybe Jason was tracking you and he was there. And Maybe Mrs. D was protecting Jason. It's the only thing that makes sense. If you thought your son killed your daughter you'd wanna protect him wouldn't you? And maybe he sent you the text to get you to lie so he wouldn't get in trouble." Emily goes on a tangent.

"I don't think so, Em." I shake my head,

"So you can point fingers at a blind girl but when I face facts you don't believe it?" Emily's voice becomes bitter.

"Em's right. He's definitely weird and creepy." Alison agrees with her.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Last night he was in here watching me sleep." Alison revealed.

"What? Oh my god. That's creepy! You can't stay her tonight." Emily told her. "I have no choice, Em." I stay quiet.

Alison looked at me, "What do you think Spence? Should I be afraid of our big brother?"

"I...I don't think so. No?... I don't know." I sigh.

* * *

ARIA'S POV

* * *

I browse the internet, looking for anything Shana Fring related. I bob my head to my music playing in my headphones. As the song ends a new song comes on. "Oh my god!" I gasp. I rip the headphones out and look through my IPod to see it's filled with violin music.

"Breathe, Aria, A is dead." i tell myself, trying to calm down.

* * *

ALISON'S POV

* * *

"Okay, maybe Em is right. Maybe Jason did hit me and my mom covered for him and that's why she's away. Maybe she can't face me." I sigh.

"I don't know Ali. It could be possible, since you were using your mom's affair with my dad to blackmail our familes so if your mom and Jason tried to kill you they had every reason to try to make us, mostly me, but the 4 of us guilty so no one would suspect they did." Spencer rants.

"Well, that's a pretty big possibility." I raise my eyebrow.

"It's a complicated situation. All we can do is try and guess," Em tries to make good out of the situation, "We just need to find your mom so she can explain."

"I wish CeCe was here right now. She'd know what to do." I sigh, CeCe was always there for me. I love her for that.

"Maybe you should stay with us until your mom comes back." Emily suggests.

"I don't know Em," I began, "I doubt my dad would allow that. He doesn't even like me going to the mailbox." I groan.

'Oh and hey, before we get called in for more questions can you tell us what you are planning so we aren't left hanging and dangling from a thread." Spence rambles, staring at me.

"Again Spence, I made up the lie to save Aria!" I scream.

"Guys, there's no point on turning on each other." Emily stops us.

"Sorry." we mumble.

* * *

HANNA'S POV

* * *

"What'cha doing?" I ask as I start preparing a bowl of ramen noodles.

"Debating whether or not to look through Jessica's emails to help Kenneth." she sighs, "I really don't want to get in the way of two people going through a divorce."

"Mom, Ali needs her mom right now, so you shouldn't feel bad, I'm sure Mrs. D would be happy it's you and not the cops." My mom goes to take a call, I look at her emails before freezing on a certain email.

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

"Oh my god!" I gasp when I walk inside.

"Toby!' I smile as I run into his arms. He's been in London for a while so we haven't really seen much of each other. After my parents left we went up to my room. "How was London?" I ask.

"It was good," he smiles, "Melissa was mad because she said I sent you to check up on her."

I chuckle. "She said that?"

"Yeah, I did go to her house, but never talked to her. When I knocked on her door, Wren answered saying Melissa wasn't in London."

Why would Melissa lie?

* * *

EMILY'S POV

* * *

I got a text from Aria saying to meet her in the cabin in the woods, "I got your text." I say as I enter, "What are you doing?" I find her laying down blankets and throwing trash like soda and water cans and bottles and food wrappers.

"Making it look like we actually hid Ali here." Aria tells me.

"Aria, you can't." I defend.

"Yes I can," She protests. "We all should've been out here from last night."

"Aria, relax." I hold her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"No! And you guys keeping that text from me. Are you kidding?" She shouted.

"Okay, Aria we are sorry. We only kept it from you because you were freaked out. We just wanted you to calm down a bit." I try to explain, as cool as possible.

"I can't calm down Emily! I killed someone. She was alive and breathing, she belonged to a family and I killed her!" she yells and then mumbles towards the end as she flops onto the chair.

I kneel in front of her, taking her hand. "I know how you feel Aria. But it was self defence she was going to hurt us and you stopped her. I went through the same thing with Nate."

"Who sent that text?" Aria breathes, clearly not listening.

"You can relax a bit, it wasn't A." I assure her.

"How can you be so sure?" She starts panicking. "Because Aria! I was there when Shana/A was..." I pause, "Sorry." "You can't add to her story though, this is a crime. I'm scared." she mumbles.

I bite my lip, "I know. I was like that for so long with Nate. You eventually get over it."

"No, Emily I can't get over it. I killed someone and I cannot live with that!" Aria gets up.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I wrap my arms around her shoulders. "Go home. Shower and then have something to eat, we will meet up at Spencer's, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She nods, still unsure.

* * *

HANNA'S POV

* * *

When my mom heads upstairs I print out the weird email from Jessica. It wasn't sent, it was a draft, but that was the last time she made contact or attempted to make contact with anyone. It was the night that we were in New York.

"Oh Hanna, there's an orange envelope on the table. Can you please take it over to Kenneth DiLaurentis?" Mom yells from upstairs.

"Yes sure." I grab my paper and the envelope and head over to Alison's.

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

"I missed you so much." I say in between kisses.

"I've missed you too." he smiles. For the seventh time my phone goes off.

"What's going on, Spence?" he turned over, "Someone wants to reach you, badly."

"It's nothing, probably just Hanna wanting to come over." I shrug as I roll over and turn my phone off, "This is more important." I smile as I press my lips back to his. I know it's Alison calling, but I don't have to jump at her every call. She's been back like what? Two, three days and I'm already super stressed about the lies we told.

* * *

EMILY'S POV

* * *

I walk into the DiLaurentis house to her Kenneth accusing Jason of hiding Jessica in Philly.

"Oh. Hello Emily." He grinned, happy to see me.

"Hi Mr. DiLaurentis, I was just bringing the dog back, Alison asked me to walk him." I answered.

In comes Hanna with an envelope. "Oh, sorry," She mumbles, "My mom just wanted me to bring this to you." she annouced as she hands Mr. DiLaurentis the envelope.

"Thank you Hanna," he nods. "Who's dog is that though?"

"Alison's." Jason answers.

Mr. DiLaurentis became puzzled. "What?"

"Apparently Mom ordered it before Ali came back. " Jason explained.

We head upstairs to check on Ali only to find a note on her bed.

Went to the mausoleum. Be back soon - Ali

"Well would you guys like to stay for dinner? Alison's asleep." Mr. DiLaurentis asks.

"Y-" I'm about to say yes when Hanna interrupts.

"It would be great to have dinner, but can we have a rain check? We have plans tonight." She questions.

"Sure, of course, you girls are welcomed here." he sends us a small smile as we walk out.

* * *

HANNA'S POV

* * *

"Why couldn't we stay?" Emily wonders.

"Because I have to show you something," When we get into my car, I pick up the paper. "Mrs. DiLaurentis was going to send this the night we were in New York," I reported.

"To who?" She questioned, sounding bemused.

"I don't know," I hand her the paper, "There's no recipient."

"I can't protect you anymore," she reads, "Who would she send this to?"

I'm about to answer when someone roughly bangs on the window. "Oh hi Jason," I wave when I roll down the window and my heart calms down. "You guys should stop." He suddenly said.

My eyes bulge out as I become confused, "Stop what?"

"Your little research." He told us.

"Your dad asked my mom t-" I start to explain.

"Yeah well my mom didn't. Just stay out of places you don't belong!" he shouts before walking to his car.

"Follow him!" Emily yells.

"No you follow him, I have to go change my underwear." I can feel my stomach tie into knots.

"Hanna, he could be hiding Mrs. D, follow him." Emily convinces me, I sigh and drive after Jason.

* * *

ARIA'S POV

* * *

I walk in to see Mona and Mike sitting on the couch laughing.

"Oh hey." he smiles.

"Hi." I say staring at Mona.

"Here you go," he smiles handing me my iPod, "I borrowed it for a project at school."

"The violin music is yours?" I ask.

"Yeah." he chuckles and my heart eases.

"We're you playing the music the other night?" I feel relieved the more he talks.

"Yeah, sorry." He apologizes.

"No no it's fine," I reply. "I just didn't know who it was."

"Okay," he mumbles, "do you want more hot chocolate?" He asks Mona.

"Sure." she smiles as she hands him her cup.

"What about you?" He looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"No I'm fine, thanks." I decline, trying to shake off the headaches that seemed to be getting worse with each minute.

"Here you go," Mona says as she hands me a whiskey when Mike leaves the room.

I take the bottle. "What's this for?"

"We need to take what happened to Alison as a wake up call. Take it." I hesitantly take the whistle.

"You know Mona, you have secrets to protect. Like what you did to Ali that night." I spit, getting annoyed with her and her antics.

"It's a shame what happened to Mr. Fitz isn't it? Getting shot as he was relaxing in New York. So sad." she said with a small smirk on her lips.

I shake my head and head upstairs to shower, locking my door behind me.

* * *

EMILY'S POV

* * *

We follow Jason to a building on the sketchy side of town. When he presses a button someone lets him in.

"I don't think Mrs. D is staying in there," Hanna studies the buliding sternly. "Look at it." She points.

"I know Hanna, but when you are hiding out, you don't necessarily hide in a mansion." I remind her.

We get out the car and try to figure out what button he pressed when a creepy man approaches us. "What are you doing?" he raged.

"Uhh.." I stutter, "We were...looking to see if there were any apartment vacancies."

He laughs, "Sure, and who is she? Your realtor? Get out of here!" He yells and we run back to the car, Hanna driving away.

"I told Aria we'd meet at Spencer's" I remember and she nods.

* * *

ALISON'S POV

* * *

I stare at the grave where I was supposed to be. Another girl was killed and put into my place, she was dead for two years and her family didn't know. "Hello Ali." I hear Mona whisper and I turn around. "Oh, hi Mona." I greet.

She turned to face me, an enraged look seen. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just...saying goodbye," I shrug and shiver, putting my hands in my pockets, "Look Mona, I know I put you through a lot when I was here and I am so sorry. I want to start new this time. I don't want to be the person I was before. I want you as a friend." I say honestly.

"The truth will bury you in a New York minute." she smirks.

"You sent it?"I gasp, wanting to smack that smirk off her face, but I refrain from doing so.

"That's right bitch. I don't have to hide. You do. And you're gonna wish you stayed dead." she yells before walking out.

 _Ouch._

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

"What would make you change your mind about sending a email like that?" Aria asks.

"That's a very important thing to talk about. Maybe she'd want to say it in person," I start. "So, Mrs. D sat at her laptop, started writing it, then realized she needed to say it in person, got up from her chair and headed out to see the person."

"Guys, I'm freaking out, we need to know who sent that text! They probably know what I did to Shana, and we need to find out who Mrs. D is talking to!" Aria yells.

"When the police catch on to Jason and Mrs. D we will be able to tell the truth so hang in there." Emily tells her.

"I'm going to go see if Ali is back yet." I walk into the DiLaurentis house and turn on the light to find Jason sitting there," Oh god, Jason you scared me!" I gasp. "Are you okay?"

"Just counting down the minutes, I feel like my father is going to tell the cops I was the one who kidnapped Ali. He exclaimed.

"But you didn't." I stated.

"Hell no. If I knew she was alive, things would've been different." He raved anxiously.

"Jason...were you in New York?" I ask, but we are interrupted by someone opening the main door and walking in.

"Did you miss me?" Jessica smiles at Jason as she walks in the living room.

* * *

 **No reviews? OMG! I'm going to update anyways.**


	3. Breathe (2AM)

**Sorry this took so long!**

* * *

 _May he turn twenty one on the base at Fort Bliss_  
 _Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist,_  
 _Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year._  
 _Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_  
 _But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_  
 _Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it_. _  
_

BREATHE (2AM) - ANNA NALIK

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

"Hell, no. If I knew she was alive things would've been different." He ranted anxiously.

"Jason...were you in New York?" I ask, but we are interrupted by someone opening the main door and walking in.

"Did you miss me?" Jessica smiles at Jason as she walks in the living room.

"Mom, where have you been?" He took a sip of his sprite.

"Out," Jessica told him, "I had to go to London."

"Why? You knew Ali was alive, why couldn't you wait?"

"I don't want to get into it Jason, I just had something to take care of. Where's Alison now?"

Just then Ali walks in.

"Mom!" She yells before running to hug her.

I leave the three alone to catch up and walk back to my house.

"Mrs. D is back." I tell them, as I walk inside my house.

"What?"

"She said she was gone cause she had 'business to take care of' tonight."

"Okay, I know Mona was the one who sent the text but could Mrs. D and Jason be a part of something?"

"No, Jason knew nothing, okay?" I defend my older brother.

"So, why do I still feel so paranoid? Someone's watching." Aria panics.

"Aria, A is gone, just relax, okay?!" Emily tells her.

"Instead of focusing on Jason, who had nothing to do with this, why don't we worry about the fact that Mona knows Ali wasn't kidnapped," I get out a yougurt.

"You know, it's just too much for my brain to think about at this hour," Hanna sighed, "Can we call it a night?"

I nod. "Yeah, sure, just tell your parents you are staying over."

THE NEXT DAY

"I am happy that you girls are safe and while you are on school grounds we can stop the press from getting to you and asking questions. But I also need you guys to do your part and keep the disturbances to a minimum."

"You won't even notice we're here" Hanna smiles.

"Right." he raises his eyebrows.

"Guys, what if Ezra doesn't keep his mouth shut? Someone needs to go talk to him." I instruct as we grab our textbooks from our lockers

Aria shook her head, "Not me, I made sure he was safe, but we are over I don't want to go back I just wanna move forwards."

"Well, we have to think of something because if the police ask him some questions he might say something that contradicts our story and the police will see the holes in Alison's story and it's going to be one big mess." I attempt to convince her.

"I'm still on the Jason train, I think he had something to do with what happened to Ali."

"Stop, he had nothing to do with it. Just leave him out of it."

"Spence, if Jason didn't hit Ali then who else would Mrs. D be protecting?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to class. Stop with the Jason theories." I reject, before walking off to class.

* * *

EMILY'S POV

* * *

"Hey Han, can you come with me to check out that house in Philadelphia with me?"

"Yeah, sure" she nods before walking to catch up with Aria.

* * *

ARIA'S POV

* * *

"Sign the card for Mr. Fitz please." Mona says, showing a big card in my face.

"No thanks Mona, I'm fine." I shake my head, before trying to walk off but she stops me.

"Come on just do it for appearance's sake. You should be careful about how people see you Aria." she tells me, a slight smirk on her lips.

"I'll sign it." Hanna decides as she grabs the card from Mona and hands it to me.

"How will it be when Ali's back here at Rosewood High?" Reminding us she knows Ali's kidnap story is fake.

"Have you seen Noel around?" Hanna asks as she hands Mona back the card.

"Oh, he's around her somewhere, getting into mischief."

* * *

EMILY'S POV

* * *

"Hey." Paige says as she approaches me at my locker with a bag of Starbucks. She hands the bag to me.

"Hi." I mumble, taking the bag.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Alison."

"Yeah," I mumble before turning to see a girl staring at me. "Ugh this is so annoying" I groan

"Don't mind her, she's new, her name is Sydney she's on the swim team. Don't worry I'll talk to her at practice."

"Sign the card for Mr. Fitz." Mona hands the card to Paige.

Sydney continues to stare even after the girls leave.

I slam my locker shut and walk over to her.

"Yes, I knew the dead girl that isn't dead anymore. But if you want to stare can you just take a picture? It's getting really annoying."

"Oh, no I'm not talking about you or Alison. I just...I thought you'd be taller."

"What?"

"All these trophies are yours, I just assumed you must've had a great advantage."

"No, height doesn't really help, it's all about how much you can reach and extend."

"Could you help me? Maybe watch me in the pool and give me some tips? I'm still new here and no one really helps."

"Sure, why not?" I shrug.

"Thank you " she smiles.

The day passes by, more stares then ever.

But finally the end of the day comes and Hanna and I get into her car and drive out to Phily.

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

I stare into Ali's room from my window, just wondering how she's sitting so calmly knowing that the cops can find out we are lying at any second.

"Hey " Melissa greets as she enters my room with a bottle of Mandarin Orange seltzer.

"Hey."

"Why'd you send Toby after me when I was in London?"

"I didn't. He went on his own. But why did you lie about seeing him?"

"I didn't want Wren to get dragged into anything," She took a sip of her seltzer, "Saving Ali was brave of you, if it were me I'd just leave her. No one is going to be happy to have her back. You should really cut all ties with that family."

"We are both part of that family, Melissa" I remind her.

"Yeah but still, they are crazy, every single one of them." she tells me before walking downstairs.

A few minutes later I do the same and find my dad sitting on the couch.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey Spencer. So I have a question for you"

"What is it?" I wonder as I open the fridge.

"How would you feel about selling the house?"

"If you were to do that the future buyer needs to know every bad thing that happened here."

"I'd just reduce the selling price."

"Life is about sacrifices, I know you want to get away, but our whole life is here, we just have to suck it up and move on."

"I'd do anything to get away from the DiLaurentis family."

"No matter how far we go dad, we will always have a connection to that family" I state before grabbing a mango and heading to the door, to put my sneakers on before heading out.

* * *

ARIA'S POV

* * *

I've been walking up and down this hallway for five minutes wondering if I should knock or not.

I'm about to walk away but am stopped by Ezra when he opens the door to collect his newspaper.

"Hey "

"Hey," I mumble, "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, I just feel like a turkey that's been carved and stitched back together."

I nod.

"How are you doing? Are the cops bothering you about the kidnap story?"

"Not at the moment. But I'm sure they will start again soon."

"We'll be careful. A is out there somewhere" he adds and I gulp.

"Yeah." I nod before looking over to his door.

"Oh, I got new locks just to be safe."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Well I just wanted to see how you're doing, but I have to go." I tell him before walking off.

Ali: meet me at the cabin in the woods

I head off to meet Ali.

"Did you talk to Ezra?"

"Yeah, he's not going to tell anyone."

"Mona still knows and we don't know what she's going to do with the information."

"I don't want to worry about Mona right now" I sigh.

"Aria, Shana was going to kill us all if you didn't stop her, what you did was self defence, it was either her or the four of us," she assures me.

"Yeah I guess," I mumble, "Oh here read this."

"What is it?"

"Ezra's manuscript."

* * *

HANNA'S POV

* * *

"This building looks as creepy during the day as it did at night." I shiver.

"Let's just get this over with."

"You're back" Arnie, the guy who scared us off last time says.

"Yes, we are Arnie" I say and he raises his eyebrows

"You've been doing some research?" He laughs, "why are you girls here?"

"We wanna know why Jason was here."

"Jason DiLaurentis?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. He comes here once in a while. He has a friend who stays her occasionally."

"Girl or guy?"

"Girl. Blonde actually."

"CeCe?" Emily whispers.

"Okay, thank you Arnie." I smile before we head off

"Jason is hiding CeCe here?"

"I don't know. I thought she was in London."

"Maybe she needs to come back for something and needs to hang low?" Em shrugs.

"Hey, Em. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How was it coming out? Like how it was becoming so, etching in other people's eyes?"

"Well when I thought about what everyone else would think I was uptight and scared to be me worried of how they would react or what they would call me, but when I got comfortable with myself I didn't care, I was just me. Why?"

"I don't know. Just after Ali went missing Mona helped me get into shape and everything and I never saw it before but I, seeing how much she made me be like Ali. The outfits the hair. There was even a time she dressed me up in Ali's clothes."

"So, Mona got rid of Ali and made you the new one?"

"I don't know, I guess. And now Im just wondering who I am."

"You're still you Hanna no matter how you look. So what you have the same style? You matured. Your personality is nothing like hers."

"I guess you are right." I nod before driving off.

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

"Jason!" I call as I run around the corner seeing him load his car outside his family workplace.

"Oh, hey Spencer."

"Where are you going?"

"My dad wants me gone while him and my mom sort everything out. Basically he doesn't want me there to hear them fight over Ali. It's no surprise, he hates me. If i didn't have my mom, I wouldn't have anyone." he wipes his eyes.

"Look at this." I say, handing him the paper with the email.

"Your mom wrote this the night she said she went to London. She didn't finish it. There was no recipient. Maybe she tried to give the message in person."

"I'd just let it go, Spence."

"But why? Whoever she is protecting obviously did something big for her to miss her daughter coming home."

"I don't know what this is about but I do know one thing."

"Which is?"

"You can't trust our father. I have to go." he looks at me with watery eyes before getting into his car.

* * *

ALISON'S POV

* * *

"Again, thank you for what you did back there." I say to Ezra.

I had to talk to him, just to make sure our secrets safe again.

"Here, I read it." I hand him back his manuscript before walking to the door.

"Does Aria know you're here?"

"No," I admit, "and I know you left a lot of information out of the manuscripts. Information I know you have in those many boxes of yours."

"The only reason I still have all this stuff is because I'm keeping it for Aria, I case she needs any help."

"Stay strong, I'm sure you'll win her back." I nod before walking out.

As I walk out I see Peter Hastings.

"Alison."

"Oh hey, Mr. Hastings."

"What are you doing out here alone?"

"I just wanted to go for a walk, get out of the house."

"I don't feel comfortable with you walking around alone. Let me give you a ride."

"Really, I am fine, Mr. Hastings." I attempt to decline the benevolent request of my mother's lover.

"No no, I insist." he says and leads me to his car.

 _Okay then._

* * *

HANNA'S POV

* * *

Emily and I walk into The Brew and find Mona there.

Emily orders the coffee and sandwiches as I approach Mona, who is eating a greek salad.

"Hello, Hanna." she smiles.

I sniff, "I don't know how I didn't notice it before but now I do."

She set her fork down, "Notice what?"

"You tried so hard to make me look like Alison." I remind her.

"Hanna, don't try to blame this on me, you wanted the change, I never once heard you say no. Now excuse me." she sways before getting up and walking off.

Emily and I sit and talk for a bit before leaving.

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

"I think Jason was trying to say Mrs. D was writing to my dad."

"What, why would she do that?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

EMILY'S POV

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I ask Paige when I get home to see her sitting on my porch swing.

"I know I went behind your back and all but I was trying to protect you I just didn't want you to go through what I did with Alison" She looked down at the floor.

"You don't know her like I do. You lied to me and put her in danger, and I'll never forgive you for that!" My voice cracked with every word.

"Guess that answers my next question." she sighs.

"Which was?"

"Where do we stand now?"

I adjust the sleeves of my coat, uneasy, "I think we should just be friends."

"I love you, I don't want to be friends I want to go back to how things were before." She tries to convince me otherwise.

"Well you ruined it, trust is important in a relationship. I wish you the best." i shrug, showing no remorse.

"That's what I had." she mumbles before walking to her car.

I shake my head and walk inside.

If it wasn't for Paige, the cops wouldn't have looked into the chance Ali could be alive and it would buy us more time to make a better story and make it look truthful.

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

"I've been waiting for you to get home." I caught my father when he walks in.

"I ran a few errands and then saw Alison so I have her a ride home." He admits.

"Oh," I nod, "Can I show you something?"

"Sure" he nods.

I show him the email, "Why would Jessica want to protect you?" I ask but he doesn't get to answer when Melissa walks in, looks at it and rips it up.

I rolled my eyes, "Very smart Melissa, but that came from a computer where I can print hundreds more."

"Maybe we should just tell her." Melissa whispered.

"Tell me what?" I deadpanned, angrily.

"Nothing, you should get to bed...now." my dad spits before giving Melissa a nasty glare.

Somethings extremely fishy around here and I don't like it.

* * *

ARIA'S POV

* * *

I head back over to Ezra's to tell him the truth about Shana.

He gives me advice and it's helpful hearing it come from someone other then my friends.

* * *

 **So, I was rewatching Season 1 today when I wasn't rewatching Grey's Anatomy, and I love seeing how innocent they are. But homophobic Pam! And Maya! I miss her so much. She was the best for Emily. I wish Paily was at least endgame because I hate Emison. No chemistry and Alison played with Emily's feelings for years. I don't know how they became a pairing to root for. I'm not a big Paily fan but they are much better. And I can't wait for 1x19 and Spoby.**

 **R &R please!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Christyanna (Chrissy)**


	4. How To Save A Life

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Where did I go wrong?_  
 _I lost a friend_  
 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _As he begins to raise his voice_  
 _You lower yours and grant him one last choice_  
 _Drive until you lose the road_  
 _Or break with the ones you've followed_  
 _He will do one of two things_  
 _He will admit to everything_  
 _Or he'll say he's just not the same_  
 _And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

HOW TO SAVE A LIFE - THE FRAY

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

This month has been hectic.

Not only was I wrongly accused of murdering Bethany Young, but Alison has become shadier.

I still don't know who killed Bethany. Everyone is set on me but we all think it could be Alison.

She has been really shady and sketchy lately.

We haven't fully cut ties with her, we've just distanced ourselves from her, which she didn't like so she got a new group of girls.

I'm currently out on bail for the holidays, which according to my lawyer could break soon because Bethany's parents want me behind bars.

When I get back inside from my run there's a note from Melissa on the counter.

 _Spencer,_

 _Mom is in Phily for business, she will be back in two days._

 _Dad is taking me to the airport, he's making me go back to London because of what I told him the night we found out Alison was alive._

 _He's going to join mom in Phily so please have someone stay with you, I don't want you alone._

 _Also, I have something to tell you, which is why dad wants me in London because I almost told mom, you and the cops._

 _I can't tell you face to face, and I don't feel like writing it to you, so I made a video, just wait for it to arrive. It's supposed to be delivered either today or tomorrow._

 _The video will explain everything, and you can do what you want with it, the truth is in your hands_

 _Xox- Melissa_

The truth?

"Hey" Toby says when he enters the house.

"Hey."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's in the note?"

"Look for yourself." I say, as I hand it to him.

"The truth? About what?"

"I don't know," I sigh, "How's work?"

"Work is work," he shrugs. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just annoyed. I really just want to know what happened to Bethany so I don't have to worry about when I'm forced to go back."

"We will find the truth, just hang in there "

"Is there anything about Bethany in the records at the precinct?"

"Just basic stuff, how she was killed and where she stayed her whole life."

"Where did she stay?"

"You won't believe it."

"What?"

"Radley."

"She was a Radley patient?"

"Yea, she was admitted when she was 3 and has been there since the day she died."

"How was she killed?"

"She escaped Radley and went over to the DiLaurentis house, we assume since that's where her body was found. She suffered the same thing Alison did. She was hit over the head with something hard then was buried, but the hit to the head isn't what killed her, she was buried alive."

"Why in the DiLaurentis house? Do the DiLaurentis' even know Bethany?"

"Maybe not all of them. But Jessica sure did."

"What?"

"Before Bethany died, Jessica was on the Radley board. But a week after that night she resigned."

"That was the same night she...wow."

"She what, Spence?"

"Can I tell you this? I don't want to put you at risk because this is the truth, opposite of what we told the cops the truth was."

"You can always tell me anything."

I smile, "When we were gone, the night Ezra was shot, Alison told us the truth. After seeing you and fighting with me she went to see Ian and Ezra, after that she walked back to her house, to see her mom staring at her from the window. She thought her mom was mad because she snuck out of the house. Then she was hit on the head with a rock. She doesn't know by who but she knows her mom saw. Then when she became alert again she was being buried. She couldn't move, her eyes wouldn't even open fully, but she could see her mom a bit, standing over her with a shovel, burying her where the gazebo was supposed to go. Her mom kept saying 'what have you done?' On repeat and Ali was trying to tell her she was alive but she couldn't talk."

"So Mrs. D buried Ali and knows who hit her." He repeats.

"Yes, and it was the same night Bethany was hit." I add.

"Mrs. D claims not to know Bethany." he states.

"So why would she resign from the board? Radley had nothing to do with Ali and it's not like she moved right away." I question.

"Maybe there is a connection."

"I think so " I nod.

"Hey, Toby." Aria smiles as she enters the house

"Hey." he returns the smile.

"Maybe she can help." I shrug.

"Maybe, as long as you guys don't do anything illegal." Toby grinned.

"Help with what?" She asks.

"You're still teaching art class at Radley right?"

"Yeah, why?" she asks.

"Because, we need you to help us find out about Bethany."

"Any information you can find on her will be helpful" Toby adds.

"Okay." she nods, in agreement.

"Oh, and Spence. The rescheduling of my graduation ceremony is tonight."

"I will be there." I smile.

"Great. We can meet at The Brew at 7 and eat something before heading down there."

"Sounds perfect." I smile as I press a kiss to his lips.

"I've got to get back to work, see you," he returns the smile, 'Bye Aria."

"Bye, Toby." she waves.

"We need to go find Mona."

"For what?"

"She knows Radley better then any of us."

"Okay, what are you planning?"

"You go in tonight and teach your class. Caleb and Hanna will stay in the car outside and unlock the doors and keep watch, while Mona and I look around for things that can help us connect Mrs. D to Radley and possibly Alison."

"Okay," she nodded, "Now do you think Mona will get on board with it?"

"If Hanna asks, maybe. Plus it's against Alison, I'd assume Mona would jump at the opportunity to get Alison in trouble."

"Well then let's go hunt down the team," she chuckles, "Just make sure you are back in time for Toby's ceremony."

"I will be."

* * *

 **Still no reviews? I'm going to update anyways.**

 **Note: Mrs. DiLaurentis did not have an affair with Bethany's father.**


	5. Universe & U

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. IT ALL BELONGS TO THE BRILLIANT I. MARLENE KING AND FREEFORM (FORMERLY ABC FAMILY)**

* * *

 _A fire burns_  
 _Water calms_  
 _You cool me down_  
 _When I'm cold inside_  
 _You are warm and bright_  
 _You know you are so good for me_  
 _With your child's eyes_  
 _You are more than you seem_  
 _You see into space_  
 _I see in your face_  
 _The places you've been_  
 _The things you have learned_  
 _They sit with you so beautifully_

UNIVERSE & U - K.T TUNSTALL

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

"I'm ready," Mona grins, That bitch is going down!" She chanted.

"Take it down a notch Mona, this isn't cheerleading tryouts." Hanna rolls her eyes.

Mona crossed her arms, huffing. "I'm sorry, it's just that for years I've been tortured by her, she needs to pay."

"We know what you did to her on the night she was hit." Emily reminds her.

"If we keep dwelling on the past, we will never move forward." Mona groans.

"Mona is right. We all need each other. We all have peices of the puzzle. Radley is the biggest piece, we all need to work together to get it so we can complete the puzzle." I agree.

"Just remember, you have to be back in time for Toby's ceremony." Aria reminds me.

"I will," I answer, "Let's just hurry this along."

At Radley, Emily parks in front of the building to keep an eye out while Aria already is inside helping the art class. Hanna and Caleb drop us in the back while they open doors for us and keep an eye out as well.

Mona and I head into Radley dressed as nurses.

We peak into the room and nod at Aria.

She walks by a table and 'accidentally' drops the jar of red paint getting the nurse at the desk to open the gate and run in to help.

Mona and I sneak passed and head to the room that keeps all the records of patients.

* * *

ARIA'S POV

* * *

As I finish cleaning up, I see two feet in front of me.

"You've made quite a mess of things." Holbrook says.

I roll my eyes softly before standing.

"I didn't know you worked here."

"I didn't know I had to report it back to you." I spit.

"You don't. But I'm just curious, did you voluntarily want to work here, or did Spencer push you into it?"

"Spencer is my friend, not someone that bosses me around. I wanted to do this because I love art and I love to be able to share that with others."

He smirks, "Alright." before walking away.

"Hanna!" I call into my ear piece when he walks away. "Why didn't you warn us?'

"I'm sorry... I forgot how to use this." she mumbles, "Abort ship. Holbrook is here!" She yells into the Walli talkie.

 _Wow Hanna_.

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

"You're taking the whole bag?"

"Yes Spencer, it's the only way to insure we got everything we need." Mona tells me, before grabbing the bag and handing it to me.

Caleb finds us a proper way to leave without getting caught and we head to the car.

When we walk out, my phone rings. It's Toby.

Shit... It's after 7.

I rush into the car.

"Guys, take me to the hospital now, please!" I beg.

"Why, what happened?" Hanna asks.

"Toby..he... He crashed I heard him crash as we were on the phone." I explain frantically.

"Oh my god!" She gasps.

"You can't go dressed like that." Mona reminds me.

We rush back to my house and I change before heading over to the hospital.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask him when I arrive.

"I'm okay, my leg is just numb. Where were you?" He wonders.

I sit on the side of the bed.

I don't want to lie to him, but I don't want him to know for the fact that he's a cop now and it's going to put him in a weird position.

"I...I uh...was-"

"Spencer..." He states as he raises an eyebrow knowing I was trying to come up with a lie.

I sigh, "I was at Radley... With Mona."

He sits up, "Why?"

"We...we were stealing Bethany's files. To see if there's anything in there about Mrs. D or Alison."

"Spencer. You could've gotten in trouble."

"I know. Holbrook showed up and we almost got busted," I sigh, "But I am sorry, I tried so hard to finish but there was so much things to go through."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd want to do it with me, and there are things you can't do with me because you're a cop now, and if you get caught there are consequences."

"There are consequences, even if I wasn't a cop, Spence."

"I know... But you know what I mean"

"So what was in her file?"

"From what we saw a art folder, a check out book as to when she got days checked out, with who and to where. And a lot of tapes. We listened to one and it was about a girl."

"Alison?"

'We aren't sure. It could be."

"Did you look in the other stuff?"

"No, Holbrook came so we just grabbed the bag and left."

"I can help you go through it if you want."

"It's okay, Mona has it now. She's going to look through it all. I hope we can find things about Alison."

"I hope you guys do too."

THE NEXT DAY

I arrive home, mid-afternoon, and find a package on the table.

From Melissa to me.

"Mom? Dad?" I call but no answer.

There is a note on the counter.

 _Spencer,_

 _Hope Toby is alright. Had to go out, work related. Be home in a few days._

 _~ Mom_

Of course.

I grab Melissa's package and head upstairs to open it.

I close my door behind me and open the package to see a USB and a letter.

I read the letter quickly before getting my laptop and putting the USB.

The screen loads and it's Melissa's face.

I press play, not knowing what to expect.

"Spencer, you're right. I have to tell you the truth before it's too late. Dad's taking me to the airport. I'm going back to England. He's been wanting me to go back since I told him what I told him in the police station the night you were gone. Maybe Dad's right and there's nothing to do but keep quiet. But I can't just leave you. Not again. Not like this. So I'm going to tell you the truth and you can do whatever you want with it. Maybe it will help you, maybe it won't, but at least, you'll know. I saw you the night Alison disappeared. I heard you fighting with her and I saw you. I saw you with a shovel in your hand. It felt like everyone who ever made the mistake of touching Ali was there that night. What's that line from The Tempest?" She thinks for what to say next.

 _This island is full of noises._

It rings in my head.

"Then I saw the body. I thought you killed Alison with that shovel. Now I'm not sure what happened. But standing there that's what I thought. And I didn't want anybody to know. I couldn't look at her face, so I pushed her in and covered her up and I didn't tell anybody about what I did or what I thought you did. Now I know it wasn't Alison. And she wasn't dead when I buried her. She was a stranger and I buried her alive. Because I thought I was protecting you." She is now sniffing.

"Oh my god!" I gasp.

Melissa continued, "Our family has a gift for self-preservation. But there's a point when you go from survivor to predator. And I guess that's what happened to us. Good-bye, Spencer. I love you." She is now crying as the video begins to fade away.

Melissa... Oh my god.

I just sit there, staring at the screen.

"Oh my god;" Is all I can say

After showering and changing I head downstairs to try to eat but I can't.

I just think about what Melissa said and find myself re-watching it.

 _From Aria: S.O.S Spencer's_

"Hey what's going on?' I ask when Aria and Emily enter without Hanna.

"I was with Mona and we found these in the bags." Aria tells us as she hands us this art book.

"Is that... Mrs. DiLaurentis?" Emily asks.

"Yes... That's her house and she loves her flowers." I answer.

"So, Bethany knew Mrs. D then." Emily nods.

"Yes. So there's a fair chance Ali knew her and could've killed her!" Aria exclaims.

"Is Hanna coming?" I ask, biting at my fingers. Thinking if I should show them the video.

"I texted her, why are you so nervous?" Aria questions.

"I'm not!" I defend.

"You are biting your nails, Spence." Emily points out.

I realize Hanna isn't coming anytime soon.

"I can't show it to anyone... Melissa shared this with me because of what I'm going through. I can't rat her out like that... It's just not proper."

"Agreed. But what about you?" Em asks.

"We can find another way to clear my name and not bring Melissa down."

* * *

MELISSA'S PIOV

* * *

At the bar with Wren in London.

"I have to go the washroom, I'll be back." I smile as I press a quick kiss to Wren's lips.

* * *

WREN'S POV

* * *

"Spencer?" I question, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry," the girl who looks just like Spencer says, "Think you have me confused with someone else."

"Oh, nice try, but sadly, it hasn't been so long that you can pretend like you don't know who I am." I told her.

"I'd remember if we met, love. I promise you that." The girl starts cleaning a glass.

I put my foot down, Alright, Spence, you gotta stop this. You're freaking me out."

"Sorry, if you're trying to have a crack at me I must admit this is a new one. Now will it be a pint?" She noticed my confused face. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Alex. Alex Drake," She told me her name, "Are you going to order something or not?"

"Yeah, I'll have a v-vodka soda." I stutter, completely freaked out.

"Okay." Alex nods, "One vodka soda coming right up."

Melissa joins me again.

"You alright?" She asks.

Before I get to answer, Alex returns.

"Spencer?" Melissa gasps, "Oh my god, what a nice surprise. How long have you been here?"

"Are you going to fill her in or am I?" Alex asks me.

"Fill me in on what? And I've been in London for longer then you and I don't have an accent, you can drop it."

"It's not Spencer." I tell her.

She chuckles, "I think I'd know my sister anywhere."

"This is Alex Drake."

"You're joking right?" She asks.

"No." I shake my head.

"I don't believe you." she denies as she pulls out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Spencer," She tells me. "Hello?... Oh hey...Spencer... How are you?... I'm good thanks... Uh... No...I-uh.. I dailed by accident...okay... Love you too... Bye" she stares at her hands, "she's not Spencer." she mumbles.

"I know." I agreed.

"My mom didn't have twin babies...,. Or if she did... She wouldn't have given one away."

"Well.. Apparently she did."

This is freaky.

* * *

 **Some reviews, finally! Thank you! Alright I'm going to give a hint for Emily's love interest.**

 **The couple names are: Emex, Alily, Alexly, Emlex, Emilex, Almily.**

 **Any guess?**

 **And btw, we find out in Chapter 15.**


	6. Cosy In The Rocket

**Still own nothing and never will.**

* * *

 _Tick tack toe, you're fitting into place_  
 _And now the old ways don't seem true_  
 _Stick stop blue you're only shifting I_  
 _In the same old shape you always do_  
 _Tip top ready for the rocket_  
 _And I'm tip top ready to go_  
 _Tip top ready for the sky_  
 _And I'm tip top ready to go, go go_

COSY IN THE ROCKET - PSAPP

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

Spencer

Nothing.

We have the tapes and we can't do anything.

The recordings of Bethany's sessions prove that she knows Alison. Plus Mrs. D signed out Bethany a lot of times, and Alison was with them.

But we have no way of proving.

If we bring this stuff to the police station we will get in trouble and Mrs. D will turn it around or bribe someone to let it go and convince them she is innocent.

We need a bit more proof before we can do anything.

Toby said so himself.

Toby and I are currently cuddled on the couch when the door opens.

"Hello!" Melissa calls.

"Melissa!" I smile as I sit up.

She puts her suitcases down, "Hey, hey Toby."

"Hi Melissa!" he smiles back.

"What are you doing back?" I ask.

"I actually have something to show you. And after I do you and I will both have lots of questions to ask mom...and dad."

I look at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Should I go?" Toby wonders.

"Nope, Wren is here and he knows too so why can't Toby?" she shrugs.

"Is Wren going to come in?" I ask and the door opens.

In walks... Me?

Wait... What?

"Spencer..." Toby mumbles, confused.

I stand up and walk over to her. "What?" I say out loud this time.

"She looks more like me in person." the girl says in a thick British accent.

"Who are you?" I stare at the girl in front of me.

"Alexandra Drake" She answers, "Just call me Alex."

"This is freaky."

"I'll say." she agrees.

I turn to Melissa, "Where did you find her?"

"London. Working at a bar."

"So, she's obviously my twin.. Right?"

"That's what we are thinking, but why would Mom give her away? Or not tell us about her?" Melissa huffed, crossing her arms.

Just then the door opens and in walks mom.

"Hey, guys ho-" she pauses and freezes.

"Wow, she has the same reaction we all did." Melissa states.

"Mom... Anything you want to tell us?" I question, looking between her and Alex.

She stares at all of us, gulping.

I wonder what she has to say for herself.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. State of Love And Trust

**Continued from last chapter.**

 **BTW, I'm using titles, voiceovers & quotes from Grey's Anatomy episodes now because I can't help my intense love for it.**

* * *

 _STATE OF LOVE AND TRUST_

* * *

 _ **Before Melissa Arrived.**_

Toby and I are currently cuddled on the couch.

I open the door when someone knocks.

"Hey." Jason smiles as he walks in.

"Hey Jay, how are you?"

"Alright," he nods. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I smile.

"Hey, Toby."

"Oh hey Jason." Toby calls as he sits up.

"This letter. It came to our house and what it said on the envelope intrigued me so I opened it, not knowing who it's addressed to. I read it and... You should just read it." he tells me as he hands me the envelope

"Okay," I mumble "Thanks."

"No problem." He looks around the room, "Um, is dad home?"

"Dad, huh?" I chuckle.

"That's what he is, isn't he?"

"Yeah, it's just not everyday I hear you say that... And no he's not, he's out of town "

"Of course he is." he sighs.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just know you are going to want to talk to him after reading that... I'll give you some space. Call me if you wanna talk." he gives me a small smile before walking back to his house.

"That's weird." I mumble as I close the door and read the envelope.

"What is it?" Toby asks.

"It's from Radley... And it's titled ' for my child'" I say as I sit down beside Toby.

I'm about to take the letter out when someone walks in.

 _ **After Veronica's walks in.**_

Just then the door opens and in walks Mom.

"Hey, guys ho-" she pauses and freezes.

"Wow, she has the same reaction we all did." Melissa states.

"Mom... Anything you want to tell us?" I ask, looking between her and Alex.

She stares at all of us, gulping.

I wonder what she has to say for herself.

"Who-who is this?" She asks, voice shaky.

"I think you'd know that better then any of us." I nod.

She looks back between Melissa, Alex, and myself.

"Anytime now. " Melissa urges, impaitently.

"I have to tell you all something." she tells us, her face paling.

"I should probably go." Toby nods, catching on.

"I'll go exist in the barn." Wren adds.

"I'll call you later." I tell Toby before he leaves

She sighs and sits on the couch, "Can you guys sit too, please?"

Melissa walks first and sits on the couch across from her, Alex sits on the chair leaving me to sit beside Mom.

"What's that?" Mom asks as she looks at the envelope in my hand.

"It was delivered today. Jason said they dropped it at his house but it's my mail."

"Did you read it yet?"

"No...why?"

"Just don't... For now.. Let me talk." she mumbles.

Melissa, Alex, and I look back at each other, waiting for her to talk.

She sighs, "I guess I have to start from the beginning."

"That'd be nice." Melissa rolls her eyes.

I get it, it must be hard to talk about why you gave up one of your children.

"I... I didn't know there were twins." she just blurts out.

"What?" I question.

"How do you not know? I mean, I get you can chose not to know but, don't you remember how many babies you pushed out?" Melissa finishes.

She looks up at me then back at the ground.

"Because." she sighs "I... I didn't give birth to Spencer... Or Alex in this matter."

I freeze... "What?" I mumble, barely audible.

"Mom..." Melissa says, waiting for her to continue.

Mom begins telling us the story, "I was sitting in this room, working and Jessica knocked on the door. I hadn't said five words to her since Jason was born. She was there, like any neighbor come to borrow a lawnmower or a husband. She started telling me that she had a sister a twin sister, a sister I'd never heard of, and that's because she, the sister had problems."

"Emotional problems. She was in Radley. I didn't know why Jessica was telling me all this, I didn't care uh, how many unstable relatives she had. And then she told me that Mary was pregnant, I got this terrible cold feeling in my stomach. She told me that it, it happened before, but this time they knew who the father was. Because Mary told them. Apparently, your father was in a restaurant when Jessica walked in or who he thought was Jessica."

I start crying, "Dad did this to you. He did this to you again?"

"Some people have a great capacity for repeating mistakes." She simply says.

I wipe my eyes, "And you let him? You were a part of it?"

"A crazy woman was going to have a baby in-in Radley in a mental hospital," She explains, "And the baby would have been adopted. I, I couldn't stand the thought of that baby...that child disappearing. Being swallowed up, forgotten. I spoke to Judge Kahn. Arrangements were made."

"And after all that, you stayed with him?"

"Yes."

"How could you do that?"

"We'd made something. I know it wasn't what we thought it would be or hoped it would be but it was ours, and there was Melissa, and, and you."

"My whole life has been a big bag of lies!" I cry.

"Ssh, I know." Melissa hugs me.

I walk out to the barn and stare at the letter.

 _"Dearest, it wasn't supposed to be this way. I did what I did because people like my sister and the Hastings deserve to be punished._

 _I wanted to hurt them, but I never thought there would be someone else who could be hurt._

 _You come out of hateful act. But that does not mean that you are hateful._

 _I'm sorry that you'll be a baby born in a mad house. Like a mysterious orphan in an old book. A book filled with calamity and misfortune but perhaps a happy ending._

 _I write this because I'm ashamed. I need someone to forgive me, and the only person who might be able to do that is you. Someday. Be safe. Your mother, Mary."_

The tears role down my cheeks.

My whole life, has been a lie.

The barn door opens and I turn away from it, not wanting it to be my mom.

Soon I feel people by my side.

"Hey... It's okay." Melissa tries to cool me down.

Jason wraps his arms around me, holding me as I just let out my pain.

I can't believe this.

* * *

 **So, now Spencer knows the truth of her birth! What will happen?**


	8. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

 _DREAM A LITTLE DREAM OF ME_

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER.

The past week has been horrid.

I found out I have a twin, and my mother isn't really my mother, and worst of all, my father has been avoiding coming home.

It was weird enough finding out Jason was my brother. Now to know he cheated on mom, again and got some other woman pregnant and had me and Alex just makes me feel so bad.

I was apart of a scheme. My bio mom tricked my dad into thinking she was Jessica to get revenge and my dad went along with it because he's always secretly loved Jessica.

My dad and Jessica dated in middle school up until high school.

In grade 11 they broke up and my dad dated my mom. Then while they were in law school my dad cheated on my mom with Jessica. They got over it and eventually got married, then they had Melissa. Little did my mom know Jessica moved into the house beside ours and was pregnant herself. With a baby boy.

My dad cheated on my mom getting Jessica pregnant only two years after having Melissa.

Who knew about 6 years later he would do the same thing.

That's when he met Mary, thinking she was Jessica and got her pregnant, resulting in my mom having to take me, a baby made from viscous acts as raise me as her own.

And not only did my dad make me, he made Alex, my twin that no one even knew about.

My mom is brave, she stayed with my father after knowing all of this. She is strong, I can say for sure she gave me that trait.

So not only is Jason my half brother, he's my cousin, making Alison my cousin and Jessica my aunt. Oh my god, now I see why Kenneth divorced her.

I walk over to the DiLaurentis house to talk to Jason.

I open the door, knowing he's expecting me only to walk into the living room to see my father kissing Mrs. DiLaurentis.

"Oh my god!" I shriek.

* * *

 **Hehe. That was the first surprise couple. You'll have to wait until Chapter 16 to find out the second one.**


	9. Sanctuary

**Nothing belongs to me**

* * *

 _SANCTUARY_

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

I walk over to the DiLaurentis house to talk to Jason.

I open the door, knowing he's expecting me only to walk into the living room to see my father kissing Mrs. DiLaurentis.

"Oh my god!" I shriek.

They back off of each other and look my way.

"Spencer, I-" he starts but I stop him.

"What?... You've been here this whole time?!"

"Y-yes" he mumbles.

"This whole time that mom was forced to relive all your stupid mistakes and tell me the truth about you, me, and Alex, you've been here with her?!" I yell.

"Spencer sweetie, why don't you relax?" Jessica smiles.

"Don't tell me what to do!" i spit. "It's not like you could make anything better, you already did so many things wrong, but still. You should've been here. It's your mistake and instead you were here, making out with her, while you know mom has been loyal to you and put up with you and your cheating ass! You two are perfect for each other, both cheating, assholes. Mom deserves the world and you deserve a slut like Jessica DiLaurentis!"

I turn around to see Jason. He doesn't say anything he just puts his arm around my back and walks me out.

Jessica is stunned while my father 'commands' me to apologize.

"Are you okay?" Jason asks me when we get outside.

"No. I feel hurt, thats how much he cares about me? That instead of coming here to apologize he's been avoiding us, telling mom he's out of town, while he's staying here."

"I'm sorry Spence. I wish I knew. My mom told me to pack a bag the night I gave you the letter. She said the house was getting sprayed, because it's going to be spring and bugs come out. She did the same to Alison and we stayed at a friends house for the past week. I didn't know he was going to be there. I thought she was serious about the bugs."

"Well, your mom is a great liar." I nod in agreement.

"Both my mom and our dad is," he sighs, "But I am sorry. That's what he's like though. he doesn't care. He never has. He treats me nicer in front of my mom but when it's just us two, I'm not important. Melissa is like his pride and joy. While you, I always wondered why you all bumped heads. I mean, I knew you and Veronica bumped heads because the of mother daughter thing, but your father, it was always like he was against you."

"And now we know why. My mom was able to be mature and raise me as her own, even though I am a reminder that he cheated on her again. While he always resented me for having Mary's D.N.A." I pout and Jason holds me.

"And my friends say it.. But I never wanted to process it, but hearing you now I know it's true," he starts, "What you said about my mom. She is one. And our dad is one too."

"It probably was harsh but I was hurting. I am hurting. He knows how much my mom suffered. Your mom always came over once and awhile and put in my mom's face casually that you are her and our Dad's son. He Knows how much she was hurting from him having a few affairs behind her back with Jessica. Then getting her pregnant with you, then doing the same to Mary a few years later. He knew she wouldn't leave him because Melissa was little and they were expecting me so she put up with him and this is how he repays her?!" I say, my heart breaking for my mom, as tears roll down my cheeks.

"Hey, he isn't worth your tears." Jason tells me.

"You're right," I nod, wiping my face "You know how i know he never cared about me?"

"How?" he asks.

I sigh, "A few days ago I was looking for this book, something my mom gave me when I was younger and I assumed it would be in the attic. I went there to look and found a box marked 'trash' I opened it curiously. And found a Radley blanket. A white dress, a white bonnet, white shoes and socks," I pause. "Basically my whole outfit coming home. My toys, the little birth tag they put on me. Everything I came home in... And I know it was our dad's writing. I asked my mom and she said she told him she threw it, but she kept it for the day the truth would come out, knowing I'd want to see something from when i was born."

"Aww. Spence, I'm so sorry. That must be hard to see. But again, he's doesn't care about anything but himself."

"You're right about that" I agree.

"And your mom, she's always been there for me. I mean my mom has too, but your mom supported me like her own and i know for a fact that she deserves more then him."

"That's my mom for you. Puts aside her own pain and focuses on everyone around her trying to make peace and find new ways to make things work." I go on a tangent.

"While, my mother never really liked you and thought you were out to get Alison and told Ali to stand up to you. She was going to tell the cops you killed her the night but I know for a fact our dad got her not to." he finishes.

"My mom is the bigger person."

"No doubt about that." he agrees.

"There's no point of me waiting here, he's too busy in there. But thanks Jason, for always being there."

"Anytime. That's what having a big brother is for." he smirks and I smile.

him goodbye and head back home.

"Mom... What's all this?" I ask when I come home and everywhere.

"Oh, hey sweetie." she smiles as she wipes her glossy eyes.

"Mom... Are you crying?" I ask and she looks over to me, sitting down, letting the tears fall.

"What's wrong?" I ask as i sit beside her.

"I tried Spencer. I tried for years to make it work, to try and forget. I put my feelings away for you and for Melissa. Even for Jason. I tried my best to be civil with Jessica. I hid it all. And now, after deciding to clean out the the attic I find notes. Notes to and from your dad all from or for Jessica. He never stopped," she explains, tears rolling down her cheeks. "He never stopped loving her. There is a letter here adressed to him from Jessica on our wedding day, telling him to leave me and marry her instead. And instead of telling her she's crazy and that he loves me, he said 'it's too late Jessica" That's it... It's too late. Meaning if it was before, he would." she sobs.

"Oh mom," I sigh as I hold her to me "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she wipes away her tears. "It's mine, I should've known, but it's fine. I'm done now. It's time for me to look out for me. I'm packing his things. When he gets back he can find somewhere else to stay," she nods "i'm sorry if this is hard for you but I h-" she starts but I cut her off.

"It's not. He deserves this, you are too good for him and i told him that today." I slip.

"You called him?"

Good going Spencer, she didn't need to hear this yet.

"Um... No... I..uh, went to go talk to Jason and I walked inside and saw him...with Jessica. So I let it all out on him right there."

"He... He was there this whole time?" she questions in anger.

I nod slowly.

"I'm so done. I'm so done with him!" she yells as she packs his stuff into boxes and putting them beside the door so he can just take it and leave.

"Do you need help?" Melissa inquires as she enters.

"Yes, please." My mom nods.

ONE WEEK LATER

My mom filed for a divorce. My dad is gone from the house and is now living with... You guessed it... Jessica DiLaurentis.

My mom let Alex stay with us, knowing she has no where else to go.

Without my dad around things have been peaceful.

My friends have been supportive and understanding. Toby has been great.

Melissa and. Jason too. 'A' has backed off.

* * *

'A' POV

* * *

"What?" I gasp.

I am not Jessica. I'm her twin Mary... Your real mother." she tells me.

"What do you mean?"

She sighs, "Your Aunt adopted you while I was in Radley. I had you when I was in Radley, and she took you to keep you safe." she begins.

"She didn't do such a good job. She and Kenneth put me in radley too." I sigh.

"I didnt know, that... I am so sorry, Charlotte." she tells me as she walks closer to me.

"it's fine." I try to hold my tears back.

I don't deal with the pain right away, I ignore it and turn it into anger.

'A' took a break for a while, giving the lairs a break but 'A' is back and going to be stronger than ever. These girls won't know what hit them!


	10. Love, Loss, Legacy

**The whole CeCe killing Wilden thing isn't in this, just let her be a free woman.**

* * *

 _LOVE, LOSS, LEGACY_

* * *

CHARLOTTE'S POV

* * *

"Ali!" I call when I see her walking down the street.

"Cece?!" She gasps

She runs to me and we embrace in a hug.

"Oh my god, you're here?" She exclaims

"How are you mini-me?" I ask her.

I do like Ali, she means a lot to me, but she's still a bitch and with me and my problem to control my anger, well A comes out.

Instead of feeling... feelings I turn it into anger and take it out on these girls. I have to say it's kind of fun.

"I'm doing okay," she shrugs, "The girls aren't friends with me anymore."

Shocker, I think, already knowing this.

"Aww. Why? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, they just decided to cut me off. Apparently all I do is drag them down."

They aren't wrong.

"What a bitch thing to do. I'm so sorry." I sympathize with her, I still need her on my side.

"It's fine," She shrugs it off, "What are you doing back here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Came to see you," I shrug, "And do a little research"

"Ooh, cool. Need help?"

"No no, thanks but I need to do this alone."

"Alright. Well I have to go. But we will catch up later. Where are you staying?" She asks.

"With... A friend." I nod.

I'm staying with Mary. Now that I think about it I remember seeing her last name around the DiLaurentis house as a kid.

Drake... I always thought that Drake was a better last name but Charlotte Drake didn't have a nice ring to it, so I asked me mom, well Jessica if I could be called CeCe, thus the birth of Cece Drake.

Ali still thinks we are sister, Jason too. Jessica still doesn't think I know and Kenneth, well he dislikes me and always avoids me. I wonder if he divorced Jessica because she wouldn't turn on me, or because if her own stupidity.

Oh well, it doesn't matter, he's a bastard anyway.

"Okay, well we need to catch up soon. Maybe you should come by the house later."

"Um yeah sure. I'll text you. See you Ali." I give her a small smile before walking to my car.

I sit in my car and decide I want coffee. I walk into the brew and see Spencer.

She knows we aren't related, but we've spent some time together as kids and when I'm around Alison.

"Hey Spencer, how are you?" I ask.

She looks up at me. "Oh, I'm not Spencer, she's over there," she points, her thick British accent coming out as she speaks.

Um, what?

I turn around and see Spencer walking towards us with coffee.

"Oh hey CeCe, I didn't know you were back in town" she smiles.

"Yeah," I mumble, still very confused, "I've been back for a week now."

She chuckles, "You can ask, if not you're just going to keep staring until your eyes fall out."

"Who?...what?... How?" I blurt out, not sure what to ask first.

"This is my sister " she starts.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Alexandra, Alex I guess." she introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte DiLaurentis, but just call me CeCe, CeCe Drake."

I mentally face palm for introducing myself as Charlotte but that is my name. And no one else knows about me being Mary's daughter, which I can use to my advantage.

"Where has she been the past 18 years?" I ask.

Spencer sighs, "It's a long story."

I sit with them. "I've got time."

Spencer tells me about her father and Jessica. Oh that slut.

She tells me how Melissa found Alex working in a bar in London. And Alex explained about her orphan times and being adopted but always ending up alone.

And finally they open up about the hardest part.

Their father having an affair on their mom again but with who he thought was Jessica but was actually Mary, so really Veronica isn't their mother, Mary is.

Meaning... They are my sisters.

I try to hide the shocked look on my face.

"Oh my god. That... That is so much to find out all at once, how are you guys doing? And your mom?" I wonder.

"We are okay," Spencer nods, "My mom's kind of a mess, but she's just happy with the divorce. Being a lawyer she was able to speed up the process."

"And I'm just happy I know myself and my background. I wish it was cleaner, but it is what it is." Alex adds.

"Well I'm glad everything is all solved and working out, I'm sorry again."

"It's fine." they both say.

"It's freaky how much alike you guys look." I chuckle and they do the same.

Just then Alex's phone goes off, "Looks like Melissa needs our help."

"Okay.. I'm sorry to cut this short CeCe, but I'll catch you later."

"Alright, bye." I see them off.

I get into my car and race to Mary's.

I barge in and see her sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Is everything okay Charlotte?" She looks at me, concerned.

I shake my head.

"S-Spencer is my sister! And she has a twin which makes her my sister!" I blurt.

She turns off the T.V, "What?"

"You..., you tricked Peter Hastings into thinking you were Jessica... A-and you got pregnant with twins, but they only thought their was one baby so the Hastings took her and raised her as Spencer, Spencer Hastings, but you had two babies and the other was sent into the system and was sent to London and was thrown around in orphanages and foster homes for years... Y-you had a baby with Peter and- oh my god... Please don't tell me Peter is my dad." I ramble on.

"Wait, slow down. You met Spencer and Alex?" She asks, walking over to me.

"Yes...I've known Spencer since I was a kid, and I just met Alex, they were together."

"So they met each other?"

"Yes, they seem pretty close," I nod, "Now please tell me Peter isn't my father." I beg.

"I don't know who your father is... I don't remember, but I do know I only did the whole 'pretend to be Jessica to Peter' thing once."

I sigh relief, "Thank god."

"So tell me about the girls." she says as we sit down on the couch.


	11. Could We Start Again, Please?

**Nothing belongs to me and never will.**

* * *

 _COULD WE START AGAIN, PLEASE?_

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

School hasn't been the same.

Alison came back about a week after we returned. We tried to make things go back to the way they were but it's hard to do with everyone staring and talking.

Plus with all the drama I took some time off. The others kept going. Today I'm returning and for once I can say I'm not that happy to be at school.

"Oh hey, you came" Emily says as I approach Aria's locker.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"You okay, Spence?" Aria asks.

"Okay as I'll ever be" I sigh.

Just then I hear a familiar voice and I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Why is she here?!" I groan.

"Her daughter goes here too." Hanna reminds me.

"Hello Spencer," Jessica DiLaurentis smiles as she stops beside me, "and hello Emily, Hanna and Aria." she acknowledges their presences.

"Hi Mrs. DiLaurentis." they all mumble.

"Hi." I say as I unlock my locker.

She ignores my attitude and continues to talk.

"Your father and I want you to come over, we can all have dinner together and discuss this all maturely."

"Maturity huh? I didn't even think you knew what that word meant, considering nothing you have done was mature!" I yell, "The letter back and forth to my dad, on his wedding day! Are you kidding?"

"Spencer, calm down." she starts panicking, noticing people are listening now.

"Why? Because the perfect Jessica DiLaurentis can't be seen getting yelled at in public right? Well, news flash," I slam my locker shut, "You ain't perfect, you are far from it and everyone deserves to know!" I storm off.

But of course she follows me outside.

"Do you like it knowing you tick me off?" I yell when I turn around and face her.

Just hear me out please" she begs.

"You liked putting your relationship with my father out there don't you?"

"Spencer" she begs as she sits.

I sigh and sit down, wanting to here whatever she has to say that can possibly make this better.

"Your father and I had a long history. We were in the same class since grade 5 and then is grade 7 I just went through a bunch of changes, puberty you know and Peter and I started hanging out more. By the end of that year we dated and it lasted till grade 11. Yes we had our ups and downs but we loved each other. In grade 11 we went on a trip. It was to an acting thing, because as Peter and everyone else who knew me, knew that I wanted to be a actress, they made us play roles. And I got the role as this girlfriend and whatever, I told them I had a boyfriend and couldn't kiss another guy but the instructor shrugged and said that's part of the show business. Married people still do love scenes with random people so I should be able to kiss someone. And that someone was Kenneth, who was on the same football team as Peter. They weren't biddies but they hung out on sports related things. I was going to tell Peter as soon as we got back home but someone decided to post the video on Facebook, back when it was first made and everyone used it. He was mad and he broke up with me. Getting close with Veronica, who had a crush on him. They started dating and I was hurt so I went on to Kenneth. We occasionally saw each other here and there because, well we loved each other and should've never been separated, a stupid misunderstanding broke us up. We should've always been together. And it sucks that Kenneth and Veronica are stuck in the middle of this, but they did sort of get in the middle of two souls that belong together." she explains.

I want to rip her head off but take this as my chance to ask about Mary.

"Tell me about Mary Drake, she is your twin so you should be able to give me the most information on her."

The smile drops from her face, "I don't like talking about her."

"Why? Come in, you owe it to me, I listened to you tell me about you and my father, I heard your side of the story, the least you can do is tell me about my birth mother."

She sighs, knowing I'm right.

"Her and I were close as kids but she changed, it's like she always wanted to be me, she went crazy and was locked up. After we moved she was allowed home for good behavior and some how everyone believed she was me and I was her, because she was holding my J ring. She pretended to be me from grade 2 to grade 4. Finally our parents found out the truth and locked her up again. When we were in grade 9 she was allowed out. She hated me after all I did was tell the truth. We were practically enemies and she always tried so hard to get me in trouble and to frame me for things. After high school we went to college where she tried to burn down my dorm room. They locked her up at Radley and she was in and out of there. Allowed out on good behaviour always managed to cause trouble without the Radley board finding out and they continued to let her out. So finally I took courses and classes that would allow me to be on the board after she pulled the stunt on Peter and I mad sure she could never harm anyone again. She's dangerous and crazy Spencer, I advice you to stay away."

The bell rings.

I look at her shocked.

"Um...well.. Thank you for that, I had no idea, and I'm sorry, I have to get to class." I mumble as I stand up

"Wait!" She calls, "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Um... We'll see." I say before walking off.

I head to my class but am unable to focus thinking about my birth mother, is that why I'd always lashed out at Melissa? Is that why I got addicted to drugs?


	12. Things We Said Today

**NOTHING WILL EVER BELONG TO ME**

* * *

 _THINGS WE SAID TODAY_

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

LUNCH

"Guys, please!" I beg.

"Spencer no, that's the last thing I want to do!" Hanna groans.

"Yeah, dinner with Alison and Hanna last time wasn't so great." Emily reminds me.

"But it's the four of us, plus Jason is more on my side, Ali and Jason aren't the bonding type of siblings like me and Jason are. He'll stand up for us, please just come."

"How do we even know she'd like us all to come?" Aria wonders.

"Because she loves you guys, and I'll ask her. If she says yes, will you please come?"

They all sigh, "Fine, only if she says yes."

I smile. "Thank you!"

I run around the hall heading to Jason's counselling office, figuring she'd probably be in there talking to him.

After a few seconds he opens up, "Hey Spencer, is everything okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I just was looking for your mom, is she here?"

"Uh-yeah, come in." he says, stepping aside.

"Spencer sweetie, is everything ok?" She asks.

Ugh, drop the fake act you are just trying to butter me up, it's fine I'm doing the same. You act like you want me around just to get close to my dad and I'll act like I want to be around you to look around for more info on my mom and Alison. It's a win win.

"Yes, everything's okay... I was just wondering... If I came tonight, could I bring some friends?"

She smiles. "Of course you could. Is it Toby?" She smirks.

"Actually no, Toby's busy at work." I sigh.

Things between Toby and I haven't been the greatest, it sucks but it is how it is.

"I was actually hoping I could bring the girls."

"Oh yes, I'd love that. I've missed seeing you all around."

"Okay, thanks."

"Be there at 6." she says before saying goodbye to Jason and heading out.

"You want to come to dinner? Voluntarily?" He gasps.

I sigh, "it's the only way to keep an eye out on Alison, and find out things about Mary."

"So you wanna snoop then?" He questions and I nod, "I'll help."

"What?"

"My family is full of secrets and Alison has been more mysterious and sneaky lately, I'd like to see what other secrets lay inside my house."

"Thank you, Jason." I smile.

"No problem. Go enjoy lunch, see you tonight." he tells me.

Tonight's going to be fun...


	13. Didn't We Almost Have It All?

_DIDN'T WE ALMOST HAVE IT ALL?_

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

"I don't even know what to wear!" I groan.

"I'm shocked you're even going." Melissa adds.

"I told you the plan Melissa, remember."

"Which is insane. I'd never want to voluntarily walk into that house." she spits, crossing her arms.

"At least you are known. I've been back here for how long? And he still doesn't want to meet me." Alex sighs.

"Aww Alex. Don't think of it like that. It's not you, it's him and his stupidness. Trust me he's always been like that to me. He only buttered me up when he wanted something. But most of the time he was cold."

"I know. It's just, a woman who doesn't even know me, who doesn't have to take me in, a girl who is a reminder of her husbands betrayal to her, took me in voluntarily and is so nice to me. While the man that helped create me doesn't give two shits." she pouts.

"That's mom for you. Her heart is made of gold." Melissa nods.

"Why don't you come to dinner with me?' I ask.

'I can't I wasn't invited." she sighs.

"Yeah you were. I just invited you didn't I?"

"I didn't get a formal invite Spencer."

" I told Jessica I'm bringing the girls with me, what's one more? She can pull up a chair right beside me, it's not going to hurt anyone."

"Really?" Her face lights up.

"Yeah." I nod

"Great, now I'm like you, I have no idea what to wear!"

"Well it's a good thing we went clothes shopping for you" Melissa chuckles and we smile.

"Girls I'm so glad you could make it!" Jessica smiles when she opens the door.

"Thanks for letting us come" Emily says on behalf of all the girls.

I make sure Alex stand in the front with me.

Jessica looks at Alex, then at me, careful not to make any faces since Alex is starting at the woman who she should be calling aunt.

"You must be Alex. It's great to meet you sweetie. Im Jessica DiLaurentis." she smiles as she pulls Alex into a hug which she accepts.

* * *

ALISON'S POV

* * *

Ugh, those two-faced people are downstairs.

I can tell by the fake tone my mom hold in her voice full of excitement. She's excited to get this day over.

She really just wanted Spencer to come, yeah like you think Spencer would come by herself.

Or better yet, you think Spencer isn't smart enough to know this is a trap that you just want to take everything away from Veronica. We all know she doesn't like Spencer. She never did.

She always felt offended by Spencer, and threatened.

I still don't know why, but she always did.

That's not going to suddenly change when you date her father. She thinks that Spencer isn't smart enough to figure that out, she's clearly underestimating Spencer.

My mom must be high if she thinks I'm actually staying for this dinner,

I walk downstairs to see everyone in the living room.

I walk in and grab my keys from the bowl.

"Ali, where are you going?" My mom questions.

"Out." I shrug.

"No, not tonight, we have dinner. Remember?" She smiles and says through gritted teeth.

"No, you have dinner. I have plans with CeCe." I tell her with a smirk.

"So, cancel them, it's been a while since we've all been together."

"Well, I think there is a reason for that." I state.

"Alison, just cancel your plans." she demands.

"Why? So I can sit here and have dinner with these fake bitches who have the nerve to turn their backs on me after everything I've done for them."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic and full of yourself, Ali. You act like everything you did was great. Most of the things you've done made people feel horrible about themselves. You act as if you're this amazing gift that everyone needs. Well, news flash Alison. You aren't, so sit back and get a grasp on reality" Spencer shouts.

"Really Spencer? You wouldn't be who you are without me!"

"I agree with you a bit there. I would have more friends, I wouldn't look like your puppet, and I definitely wouldn't be in half the mess I am today because of you and your stupid attitude!"

"You can't blame this all on me!" I yell.

"Really? Why can't I?! You started this, We stopped it, then it came back but it wasn't half as bad, but then you came back and it all got worse." She yells back.

"That's not my fault! No one asked you guys to find me!" I remind her.

"Yeah well excuse us for caring for you. But you are right, we shouldn't have found you, we should've just left you the way you were at least life was calmer" she spits.

"Spence!" Em gasps. My moms eyes widen.

"Feel the way you want Spencer, in the end you are just giving me more proof that you could be the one doing this to me."

She laughs, "That's hilarious Alison, really. But if it was me trust me I wouldn't do half the things that happened to me, to myself, I'd target you and I wouldn't even add the girls to the mix. You know it's not me because you know who it really is. You look at her everyday in the mirror." she says.

"That's rich Spencer really, but we all know you have the brains to pull it off perfectly."

"Oh, please, don't be jealous over the fact that I actually have a proper working brain, doesn't mean I did this."

"Doesn't mean I did either" I tell her, finally looking around the room to notice... Spencer?

No, she has a twin. Oh my god!

"Wow, it all makes sense now. You were never bipolar. There were just two of you. A normal girl and the one who needs lots of help." I grin.

She rolls her eyes, "No Ali, I get that's what you have to tell yourself to get over the fact that I'm the one who stands up to you and you're a bit afraid of me. But no, every dig I've ever made at you is all from me."

"Afraid, ha! Of you? That's funny. Why would I be afraid of a druggie?"

"Wow Ali, is that all you can use against me? At least I know when I need help and got treated unlike you. You lie to people's face about changing while being a two-faced bitch! I must say your multitasking skills are high though."

"Oh go fuck off and steal your sister boyfriends" I yell.

"Go run off and continue being rosewoods slut and liar. Like anyone even believed the story you told anyway." she chuckles.

"Guys, that's enough. Just cut it out." Aria and Hanna try to calm us down.

"Alison, you don't have to stay for dinner." my mom tells me.

"Thank you" I smile.

"But I do want you home at 8:45, we have so much to share with you all. I hope you can handle that maturely."

"8:45? What am I 5?"

"Listen to your mother, Alison." Peter tells me as he enters the room.

I groan, "Fine, I'll be here at 8:45." I say while walking out of the house.

UGHHHH!


	14. Time After Time

_TIME AFTER TIME_

* * *

SPENCER'S POV

* * *

DINNER TIME

"The food is great, Mrs. D." Hanna smiles and we all agree.

"Thank you," she returns the smile, "So Alexandra, tell us about yourself"

Alex nods, finishing the food in her mouth. "And please, just call me Alex, Alexandra is too formal."

"Sorry." Jessica apologizes.

"Um... I don't know what to say." she mumbles.

"Well I know you didn't grow up here, and judging by your accent I can tell you were raised in London. So tell us what it was like there."

My father made small talk with everyone. Throwing daggers at me for bringing Alex here, not that I care.

I don't know why Jessica is acting like she doesn't know anything, she knows everything.

"Well, after I was born I was adopted by a family. When I was 6 I didn't really fit in and i guess they couldn't have me tarnish their name so they dropped me at an orphanage and I was given my birth name, Alexandra Drake. When I was 10 I ran away from the orphanage. A lady found me and I begged her to help. She took me in and in order for a place to stay, I worked with her maids. She paid me, knowing I was only 10. I made friends with her niece. When I was 13 I worked in her niece's hair salon, cleaning and making appointments. When I was 15, her boyfriend made me a fake I.D and got me a job working at his bar. It made way more money. That's how I found Melissa and Wren and now here I m." she explains.

"Wow," Jessica gasps, "What a life for someone so young!"

"Oh well, it made me stronger. That family was the only thing I had and they were like a family to me."

"And now you have us" she smiles, looking at my father.

No one gets to say anything when Alison walks in.

"Great, You're here." Jessica smiles as she gets up and walks into the kitchen.

Alison sits at the only other vacant chair between Hanna and Emily, across from me.

"I was hoping you'd be gone when I got back." she whispers.

"And I was hoping you weren't actually gonna come back, so I guess we're both out of luck."

"Girls, please. Not now." my dad begs.

Jessica walks out handing dessert to everyone. She sits in her chair and smiles, holding my dads hand.

"We have something to say to you all." my dad starts.

"After years and years, it's time." Jessica continues.

She now reveals her left hand that has a ring on her finger.

"We are engaged."

WHAT!


End file.
